


Cherry popsicle

by Alex_Rose_whydidyoustealmyname



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Frank, World Contamination Tour, based off of a picture, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rose_whydidyoustealmyname/pseuds/Alex_Rose_whydidyoustealmyname
Summary: It all started with a cherry popsicle. Damn it.(made from a frerard comic strip [frank with popsicle teasing gee])





	1. franks pov

I had been sitting in one of the dressing rooms we called “the common room” because it was no one's, but we all hung out there post-show. We had just finished another show in the world contamination tour. The other guys had gone out to god knows where, probably a bar. My massive headache was killing me though, so I stayed behind. I was sitting on the couch, a cold water bottle that I was in the process of drinking pressed against my forehead. It felt good, so I closed my eyes.

“Hey.” Said the voice that I had known for so many years that I knew it in a heartbeat. It still almost made me jump out of my skin. “What the fuck, gee? I thought you were with the guys!” I hear him chuckle, my eyes still closed.

“Naw didn’t feel like it,” he said. His voice had a hint of something… amusement? I opened my eyes to see him standing there, licking and sucking on a bright red, cherry popsicle that matched his fiery red hair. He was smiling, staring me directly in the eyes as he sucked the popsicle into his mouth, in and out. I’ll be honest, I felt my dick twitch in my pants at the sight. I stared at him, slowly growing angry at how obvious he was being.

We’ve messed around a few times, making out and such, but it was always with so much care and fear that someone was going to find us.

“Gee,” I warned, my tone strict. He only smiled at me, curling his tongue around the popsicle and slurping. He kicked the door closed with his foot while staring me directly in the eyes. His lips made a hot, wet sound, my dick twitching again.

“Wanna lick?” he offered the popsicle to me. His smile was ear to ear, and he stepped closer to me.

“No gee, I don’t,” I said, and his smile faded a little. “Why don’t you suck on it a little more like a good slut?” “Yes, sir,” He said, taking the popsicle almost all the way into his mouth, pulling it out with a pop. He looked at me, smiling. I gazed back, watching as he sucked the popsicle into his mouth over and over, my dick taking strong interest. I shifted on the couch, rubbing my hand over the growing bulge in my pants and grunting at the slight release. Gee heard my sound though, and the popsicle popped out of his mouth again. He had red dripping from his lips to his chin, some dripping down past the collar of his showy[ black shirt.](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiakMS4g8XlAhUKLK0KHc1CDvsQjhx6BAgBEAI&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F148829962656646249%2F&psig=AOvVaw1g5AQic5RGoxyjxs2pd8Xr&ust=1572560748734165) He suddenly leaped across at me, pushing me down on the couch and smashing his lips against mine. I moaned. I could taste the cherry on his lips, as they parted to grant me further access to him.

“You suck at waiting,” I said, laughing as he threw his shirt on the floor. I ran my hands over his pale, smooth chest, stopping to ghost over his nipples. He shivers, and I take his momentary distraction to flip us over, pressing myself between his legs. He yelps at the sudden movement, and I start to attack him with hungry kisses. I nip down his jaw and leave dark marks all along his collarbone.

“All mine,” I say, sliding my hands down his stomach and into the waistband of his unfairly tight jeans. He pulls my hands down further, pulling his pants with them, and I find he wasn’t wearing underwear. “You little slut.” I murmur against the soft spot behind his ear. He purrs into my ear, nipping the lobe. I smirk as I curl my hand around his stiff cock and he tenses in my arms. I stroke him soft an slow, his back arching.

“Please, Frank I need it,” he moans, as I nip at his shoulder and neck.

“What did you call me, kitten?” I snap, halting my movements. His eyes widen and he rushes to correct his mistake.

“Sir! I meant sir!” He says, but I pull back. He whimpers and slides his hand down. I swat it back, and he pouts. I lay back against the couch again and pull him down to sit on his knees on the floor. He immediately starts to work on my belt, getting it undone in seconds. He slides his hand down my thighs, then pulls down my pants. He leaves my boxers on, though, and I glare at him. He only smiles, mouthing my erection through my boxers. He moans and the sound travels through my whole body, making me shiver

“Just- ungh- just fucking suck me off already,” I say through gritted teeth. He pulls my dick out, and I shiver as the cold air hits my exposed, sensitive dick. He licks a stripe up the bottom, then slowly begins to pump it. he sucks at the tip, then pulls back.

“Like this, sir? are you ok with this?” He asks, looking at me with bedroom eyes.

“Yes, I am, kitten, but please show me what you did with that popsicle?” I ask, and he licks up my cock again, this time licking across the slit. “Mmm,” he moans, taking me into his mouth almost all the way. He starts to quickly slide his head up and down at a fast pace, moaning every few seconds and nearly sending me over the edge. He pumps what he can’t fit in his mouth on his own with his hand, causing me to lose all function.

“Unh- gee- hah,” I choke out and he pulls off with a wet pop that was a lot louder than the popsicle. “Yes, sir?” He asks, his face almost innocent if it weren’t for my precum slowly dripping down his chin. “Just…” I said, panting and pulling him up to lay him back down on the couch and kiss him. He returned the kisses, softer and less hungry but still very sexual. I slid my hand down his body to barely stroke his dick, ghosting over the sensitive skin.

“Please..” he whined, moaning the word. “Please what, kitten?” I said, brushing a few strands of bright red hair from his face.

“Please, sir, please fuck me.” I kiss down his neck to his chest, licking and sucking his nipples.

“Turn over for me, baby,” I tell him, and he flips over onto his hands and knees.


	2. gee's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gee's turn

I flip over onto my hands and knees and I feel frank moving behind me. His hands rest on my shoulder blades as he slides his hands down to rest on my ass. I lean into the touch, and his hands move away. I whine, and he brings his hand down hard. I yelp as the sting moves through my body, my dick so hard it aches. 

“So pretty, baby,” he says, trailing soft kisses where he hit me. The feeling makes me shiver. “And all mine.” 

I roll into the kisses as he drags his lips and tongue across my ass and slowly down an around my hole.

“Please, Frankie!” I yell and he stabs his tongue into me. Pleasure shoots up my spine as he spears me again and again on his slick, wet tongue. His mouth is making dirty wet sounds and its so sexy. He pulls my ass apart and spears his tongue in deeper, and I roll my hips back, riding his tongue. 

Without warning, he slips a finger into my ass with his tongue and starts slowly fucking me with it. I moan louder, my dick leaking between the couch and my stomach. He slips another finger in, and he starts to slowly drag them in an out, scissoring them and stretching me before adding a third finger. He slides his fingers in and out of my ass, stretching, scissoring, searching until he finds it. The white-hot pleasure explodes through my body and I scream out. He pushes his fingers in and rubs them against the spot, making me writhe and moan uncontrollably. My hips jerk at their own accord, my aching cock desperate for some release. It brushes up against the couch and I gasp. frank pulls his fingers out of me, making me writhe from the sudden emptiness. 

“Flip over again,” he commands, and turn over, but sit up. He glares at me. “Lay down, gee.”

“Why?” I ask him, and he digs his fingers into the couch, his hands becoming fists. 

“Because, you little brat, if you don’t, you won’t be able to walk for tomorrow’s show,” he growls the words, grinding his teeth, and it only makes me feel more powerful.

“What if I want to top?” I say, smiling at the power I have over him.

“Lay down gee. Last warning.” he is seething with irritation at my sudden brattiness. I comply, laying down. He immediately leaps onto me, straddling my whole body, and smashing his mouth onto mine. I grind my hips up and we both moan when our painful erections slide across each other, mine slick with precum and his with my spit. He continues to roll his hips, and his head drops onto my shoulder for a second at the release.

I take the opportunity of his momentary distraction and flip both of us as quickly as I can so that I’m on top of him. He looks shocked for a moment, then he moves and gets up, dumping me on the floor.

“Frank? What are you doing? I was just playing…” I say, the disappointment clear in my voice.

“Just wait, sugar,” he says, and I sit patiently on my knees, scared to disobey any more than I have. He walks to a bag by the couch I never noticed. He carried it in when we first got here, I remember now. He reaches inside and pulls out…. A…. tie. A red tie. From the revenge era. Then he reaches in again and pulls out something else, and I hear it jingle a little, but he hides it behind his back before I can see it. He turns to me then, a plotting smile on his lips. 

“Sit on the couch,” he commands, and I obey, not breaking eye contact as I sit quietly on the edge of the couch. “Now, close your eyes, sugar,”

I do, and I hear him moving around near me. I feel the couch dip next to me, then frank moving behind me. I feel something soft drift across my eyes and I recognize the tie wrapped around my eyes as a blindfold.

“Is this ok?” he asks, and I nod my head, feeling him finish tying it at the back of my head. He brushes his hand down my cheek, and I lean into the touch. 

“Let me see your hands, baby,” he tells me, and i put them in front of me. “No, behind your back.” cold metal slides onto my wrists and clicks into place, and I realize he just handcuffed me, the kinky bastard.

He moves away again, off the couch, and I hear him moving. “Lay down again, baby,” and I do. I hear him moving closer again, and he ghosts one of his hands down my bare chest. He stops when his hand touches my nipples and he pinches them softly, rubbing them and making me squirm.

I feel his other hand touch me with something freezing cold an I immediately flinch away from the touch. He drags the thing, which I think is the popsicle I was…. Eating…. Earlier all over my body, making me squirm and whimper at the icy touch. It leaves a trail of cold, wet pleasure.

He drags it over my nipples and I gasp, the cold shooting through my whole body with this little contact. 

He drags it over everywhere he can reach, excluding my pulsing, aching dick, and it's so cold it hurts in some places. He drags it up my chest to my neck, along my jaw, an across my lips. I open my mouth when his hand lingers there and he pushes his fingers into my mouth. The cherry tastes amazing, so much better than when i was eating it by myself earlier. Frank’s other hand stops moving and he leans over me, licking and kissing the trail of cherry up from my thigh to my jaw, his tongue slowly making its way into my mouth. He tastes like cherry, and salt, and just…. Delicious.

He kisses me, strong and very, very dominant. I moan into his mouth and he pulls back. 

“What do you want now, baby?” he asks, his hands ghosting over my hip and my shoulder. His hand reaches my crotch and I gasp out.

“Fuck me! Please!” I say, as his hand wraps around my dick. He strokes it soft and slow, dragging out the pleasure.

"What was that baby?" he asks, halting his movements and making me almost scream the words.

"just fucking fuck me already! fuck!" I yell, and I feel him adjust his position again. I feel something press against my ass, and frank slowly pushes the head of his dick into my ass. I hiss at the delicious stretch, and Frank stops. "nonono keep going! but.... slow."

He continues to press into me until his hips are flat up against my ass and his dick is buried deep into my body. 

"you ok?" he asks, his sweet, caring side showing before I nod and he starts to slide in and out, rough but slow enough to where I have some time to adjust to the slight burn. 

"so fucking tight," he says, starting to speed up. 

"God fuck frankie!" I scream as he hits the bundle of nerves hidden deep inside of me. I hear him growl at the discovery. the sound makes a rush of pleasure rush through my body, the feeling of being utterly dominated raging through my veins and rushing down to my throbbing dick. 

He plunges as deep as he can, filling me and brushing my prostate every time he thrusts. He slows his thrusts and starts to trail his hands up my arms. The cuffs suddenly loosen and fall off, and i run my hands blindly over his smooth, perfect skin. he moans softly and starts to roll his hips into mine, slow and sexy.

"gee, I'm going to do something, ok?" frank says, and i nod. He flips to where he's under me, and i smile. He undoes the tie and I can see him under me. the perfect plains of his skin. He shifts a little bit, getting comfortable, and I slide onto his dick when he's settled.

"fuck, gee," he moans out as i slowly bounce on his dick. He moans as i bounce particularly hard on his dick and he grabs my hips. I raise up again, and this time he thrusts to meet my bouncing, and he hits the magic spot again. I scream out, and he thrusts harder. He hits the spot, pounding it as i go limp and let him use me. 

"Frankie! 'm gonna-" I scream his name as my cum spurts between us, coating his chest and my stomach in white strands of liquid.

"oh fuck!" frank groans and he loses it inside of me, his cum spilling out of my hole and leaking down my thighs. i slide down his dick a few more times, riding both of our orgasms out, and then collapse onto him. 

"fuck..... gee...." he says, rubbing his hands down my arms in a comforting gesture. "gee.." he says, a few minutes later, and I look up as far as i can without collapsing again in exhaustion. "we need to shower or we're gonna be glued together when the guys get back. I don't think this is how you want them to find out about us."

"mmm.... let em see us.... don't care..." I mumble, lightheaded from the pleasure slowly seeping out of my body. Im exhausted from the physical activity. He slides his hands up to my jaw and picks my head up carefully so im looking him in the eyes. 

"Cmon, we can take a shower and then watch a movie or something. they can find us cuddled up on the couch instead of covered in each other's cum." He says, sitting up. I flop onto the couch, dead weight, and he wraps his arms around me and pulls me up.

"ok... fine.... 's long as I can kiss you," i say, slurring my words slightly with sleep. he stands up, and picks me up, carrying me bridal style into the bathroom.

Man, it was funny when the guys came back before we finished the shower.


End file.
